planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monks of Dal
The Monks are Dal's Followers. Their quest for knowledge is never-ending. It is their sacred duty to explore mysteries of the worlds, the hidden places and experience all that can be experienced. They are the keepers of ancient legends and tales, and the place others go to in order to research the past, or mysteries. Life Style Due to their need to learn information, monks are often removed from normal society, secluding themselves in monasteries. Those who live with the monasteries of Dal study and learn. All are welcome regardless of gender or race. They are the keepers of lore throughout the land and their reputation for knowledge spread far and wide. Their understanding of the cryptic passages of ancient tomes and use of herbs to create medicines and other more archaic techniques is so great as to spread throughout the four continents. Though none have ever visited from the Third Continent , there is no doubt that the monks of Dal are known there too, such is the power of their reputation. Ranks The residents of the monasteries are divided into several groups - novices, initiates, seekers and basement monks. Membership is some of the groups - seekers and basement monks, for example - may overlap. ''Novices'' Novices are those who wish to become monks but have not devoted their entire lives to the pursuit yet. They may still chose a path of their own and are welcomed to leave the monastery at any time. They are not required to adhere to the code of the monks or any of the initiate rules. Novices are trained in herbalism, introduced to the Shatuu and are educated to a level beyond mere village type schooling. On Vebara, there are some families who send their children to the monasteries merely to be educated, though this requires a donation from the family in question to maintain the expanses of their offspring. Due to this reason only the wealthier citizens can afford this service and the less fortunate ones have been known to simply abandoned their children at the monasteries to force the monks to take in the unwanted. Regardless of their origins, these students are considered novices too and are treated in the same manner. This gives them the opportunity to join the monks or, when they desire, to leave the monastery and pursue another life. ''Initiates'' Initiates are those who have formally become monks. They agree to abide by the code of conduct that the monks adhere to as well as further the pursuit of Dal. They live in the monasteries perfecting their Shatuu techniques and are allowed to participate in the rituals that the Seekers do. Initiates are often sent out from the monasteries to preach the word of Dal, attempt to gain convert and otherwise learn about the enigmas of the world. During these ventures, they are always accompanied by a Seeker, and often a Seeker will have multiple initiates with them as they travel. Seekers The Seekers are those that Dal has chosen to gift with the abilities of shape-shifting and the other talents that come with being one of Dal’s Chosen. ''Basement Monks'' The Basement Monks are usually older monks who have retired from actively leaving the monastery. They are held in the highest regard and are considered the Elders among the monks. They act as counsel and advisors to the others. When decisions for budget, learning expansion, whether to agree to a novice’s request to become an initiate or other major things relating to the running of the monastery itself, it is the Basement monks that make these decisions. The basement monks other function and the one considered more important is research into mysteries and the unexplained. Metal pipes that run hundreds of miles into mountains dated to so far back that none can accurately determine who created them and what their purpose? Steam powered invention that defies the natives’ current technology level? A storm that floats against the wind? These are the answers that the basement monks seek. Shatuu Shatuu is a physical art form, combines meditation and hand-to-hand combat to stun, paralyze or kill opponents without the use of weapons. Although practiced by anyone willing to learn it, the secluded monastery in the White Mountains, on Trias, is the only place on the Planet of Legends where they teach the art of Shatuu. There are other monasteries of Dal scattered throughout the planet and a few located in other parts of the Galaxy; it is only in Trias that the Seekers teach Shatuu.